


Taking The Plunge

by Damien_Kova



Category: Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Creampie, F/F, Futanari, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 23:33:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15011822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: Finally when the war was over, Lucina proposes to Cordelia, and the two quickly take things to the bedroom.





	Taking The Plunge

It had been months since the war had ended and Lucina and her band of time travelers had managed to somehow stay behind, but the entire time, the blue-haired princess was at a loss. Completely infatuated with Cordelia, she had no idea what to do to win the woman’s heart, despite being praised as one of the most beautiful women in all of Ylisse. Yet, here she was, sitting in the castle training grounds against a tree, eyes closed and head to the sky wondering just what to do.   
  
“Is something bothering you, Lucina?” Almost as if on queue, Cordelia approached the Ylissian princess with a soft and beautiful smile on her face. There was concern and slight worry in her voice as she looked at the young girl, sitting down beside her on the other side of the tree. “You have that look again every time I’m around. If I’ve done something to bother you, I’m so-”   
  
“No!” Lucina snapped her head to the side to look at Cordelia, grabbing the slightly older woman’s hand and looking into her eyes. “That’s not the case at all! You’ve done nothing wrong, I just… Oh, gods, this is going to sound idiotic…” A deep blush shone across the young girl’s face as she took a deep breath, her heart feeling like it was going to race out of her chest as she gently squeezed the redhead’s hand. “I love you, Cordelia… I always have! Ever since we first met outside of battle and had that chat about tea and the animals in the kingdom…. You’ve always been on my mind and I… I just never knew how to tell-” Before she could finish her sentence, the blue-haired girl felt a soft and slender finger press against her lips, halting her and keeping her quiet.   
  
“I’ll be honest, Lucina. It was hard to look at the daughter of the man I admired and cherished wholeheartedly when you first revealed yourself to us. I didn’t know what to do…. The man of my dreams had been taken from me by someone and I didn’t know how.” Cordelia fell silent as she moved her finger from the blue-haired girl’s lips, her gaze falling down toward the ground for a moment. However, she quickly brought her gaze back up to the princess’s eyes and planted a gentle and loving kiss onto her lips. “But now? Seeing you with a smile on your face is like seeing a painting done by a master artist. It makes my heart skip a beat every time I hear your voice or I see you in the kitchen trying to cook and help out any way you can. It astonishes me that someone as talented and well-rounded as you came to be, but I’m incredibly happy that you have.”   
  
Lucina’s eyes went wide as she started to catch on to what the other woman was saying, a smile coming to her lips as they tingled from the feeling of that quick kiss they shared. “Cordelia… What do you mean…? Are you trying to tell me no as nicely as possible or are you-” The blue-haired girl stopped when she felt her hand be squeezed as a result of her question, seeing an equally dark blush come to the redhead’s cheeks as well, almost as if she was silently denying that accusation. Before she could properly process the words that were going through her mind, the princess took a deep breath and seemingly blurted out what was on her mind. “Will you marry me, Cordelia?!”   
  
“W-What? You… You want to marry someone like me? But-” The redhead gasped and was immediately silenced by the feeling of the other woman’s lips crashing against her own, the two sharing a heated and passionate kiss right there in the open that lingered and lasted far longer than the one she gave earlier. However, Cordelia didn’t pull away, she didn’t falter, and she didn’t hesitate to return the affection that was given to her. After a few moments, the two slowly pulled away from each other, giving another look into the other’s gaze. “Yes, I will marry you, Lucina. I hope to make you as happy a wife as I can.~”

 

Wife. Hearing that word made the princess’s heart nearly leap out of her chest from both embarrassment and joy, not being used to hearing anyone other than her father from the timeline she was from say it around her. But, that didn’t stop the bright smile that came to her face as a result, tears of joy starting to well up in her eyes. “And I’ll do the same, Cordelia.~” Keeping a tight hold on the other woman’s hand, Lucina quickly stood up and turned toward the castle. “Come with me. There’s something I need to show you.”   
  
*************************************************************************************************************

 

Once the two arrived in the princess’s bedroom, Cordelia couldn’t help but keep the blush that was on her cheeks, surprised to ever be in a royal’s bedroom. “Wow… It’s pretty tidy in here…” The redhead quickly covered her mouth, her blush only getting worse as embarrassment sent in from that being the first thing she said. “Oh, I didn’t-”   
  
“It’s okay, Cordelia. I try my best to keep my room neat. But, that’s not what I wanted to show you…” The princess let go of her new lover’s hand and took a deep breath, wracking her mind about how to go about revealing herself to the woman without freaking her out. “Cordelia…” Starting to undress, Lucina just reacted the way her body told her to, not knowing any other way to go about this. “The spell we used to get back to the past had… adverse effects on me shortly after we came through… It’s actually part of why I posed as Marth.” The blue-haired girl turned around when all of her clothing had fallen to the floor, exposing her soft breasts and her cock to the redhead she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. “I… Grew a dick shortly after coming from my timeline… I think I’m the only one who has, though I haven’t brought it up with the others…”   
  
“Oh!” The woman’s blush got even worse once again, internally surprised that her cheeks could burn so much. However, she quickly stepped forward and wrapped her arms around her lover’s neck, pulling her into a tight and loving hug. “You’re perfect the way you are, Lucina. Besides… I do want children of my own one day. It’d be weird if I had to go to someone other than my wife for them, right?~” With a smile and a light giggle, Cordelia pushed her lover backward so she would gently fall on the edge of the bed. “Speaking of… I can’t say that I’ve had any experience with a cock before, but… I’ll be more than happy to give it a try since you gathered the courage to tell me this.” The redhead licked her lips and took a step toward Lucina, getting down on her knees and placing a kiss on the tip of the semi-hard shaft. “Oh my, you’re kinda big, aren’t you?”   
  
Lucina didn’t know how to react to what was going on, never having told anyone about her extra appendage but always having wondered and imagined how it would feel to have someone sucking her off. Instinctively bringing a hand to the back of her lover’s head, the blue-haired girl had no shame in the soft whines and whimpers that left her with each and every kiss placed along her shaft, knowing that it was only her fiance that would be able to hear her. However, when she was fully hard and ready for more, the princess could only gasp and happily squirm in place when she felt Cordelia’s soft lips wrap around her member, the first few inches of her length being engulfed in the warm and welcoming mouth of her lover. “C-Cordelia.~”   
  
It was a wonderful feeling to have your lover moan your name like you were their entire world, and Cordelia was incredibly happy to hear her blue-haired partner moaning her name like that. It encouraged her to push forward and slowly and patiently take in each and every inch of the young woman’s shaft, doing her best to swirl her tongue around what she could of the thick shaft the lower she got. Closing her eyes for a moment when the cockhead pushed against the back of her throat, the redhead couldn’t pull back fast enough to keep her throat from sputtering around the massive thing. Though, that didn’t stop her from starting to bob her head back and forth, keeping a steady but slightly slow pace to get used to the feeling of having something like this in her mouth, slowly picking up the pace as she got used to it.

 

Luckily, that didn’t seem to be a problem for Lucina, the grip on the back of her fiance’s head growing tighter with each passing second as the pleasure only got better and better. It was her first time doing something sexual like this when she wasn’t alone, immediately finding the bliss given to her from someone else far better than what she could do on her own. Even if it was sloppy and unpracticed, the princess loved every single second of their time together. “A-Ah, fuck, Cordelia.~” Leaning her head back and moaning happily into the room, the blue-haired girl closed her eyes and smiled as she started to get lost in the pleasure. “Your mouth… feels so good. Don’t stop!”

 

Of course, Cordelia didn’t have any plans to stop, especially once she got a good taste of her fiance’s delicious precum leaking onto her tongue. Moaning softly from the taste alone, the redhead began moving back and forth at an even more rapid and desperate pace than before, wanting more of that taste and wanting to push her lover into a wonderful orgasm. Opening her eyes, the older woman looked up with a lustful gaze at Lucina, taking in the needy and wanting look on the blue-haired girl’s face. She wanted to tease the girl, to see just how much she could make the princess moan and beg for more just from talking to her. But she knew that she craved making her cum far more than she did wanting to make her girlfriend blush.

 

On the other hand, Lucina was already getting closer and closer to her orgasm as she felt her redheaded lover’s tongue coil around her shaft. It felt incredible, heavenly even, to have Cordelia giving her her first blowjob, despite wanting to grab the back of the woman’s head and just pound away at her face. Though, it was well worth fighting off that urge to get just to where she wanted, moving her hand from her lover’s hair to the edge of the bed and gripping the sheets as hard as she could without ripping them. “Gods, Cordelia… I’m gonna cum!~”

 

That moan was all the redhead needed to pull back just enough to leave only the cockhead in her mouth, gasping and moaning quietly as rope after thick rope of cum suddenly splashed against the back of her mouth and began to fill the hole. Cordelia quickly and eagerly started to swallow each and every drop that entered her mouth, loving the taste and the feeling of the thick and pent up spunk traveling down her throat into her stomach. Once it finally stopped flowing, the redhead pulled her lips off of her partner’s cock and opened her mouth, showing the princess that she had taken every single drop that she could into her stomach like the loving wife she was. “That… Was surprisingly delicious.~” The pegasus knight licked her lips, making sure to try and get anything left over that she might’ve missed. “Oh, and you’re still hard, Lucina… Would you like me to do that again?~”   
  
“No…” The blue-haired girl smiled and got off the bed to undress her lover, capturing her lips in a hungry and passionate kiss that made them both a bit dizzy. However, when all of the knight’s clothing was on the floor, the princess quickly sat back on the bed and pulled her fiance into her lap, her hard cock pressing against the woman’s wet slit. “I want to do something else with you, Cordelia. You say you want children one day? Well, why not make that day sooner rather than later?~”

 

Of course, Cordelia’s cheeks turned as red as her hair when she was asked that question, not having expected to actually be naked with Lucina. Though, that didn’t stop her from slowly nodding and wrapping her arms around the princess’s neck, a smile coming to her lips in the process. “I’d love to carry your children, Lucina.” The knight started to slowly rock her hips back and forth, grinding her wet snatch against the blue-haired girl’s thick cock, coating it in her arousal before lifting her hips up into the air just enough to hover over it. “I can’t believe we’re moving this fast…”   
  
“It’s okay, Cordelia. You and I both know that love doesn’t prosper from waiting.~” Leaning up just enough to capture her fiance’s lips in another kiss, Lucina pulled the woman down into her lap, impaling Cordelia on her thick cock with a happy smile. Of course, she also relished in the loud and shameless moan that filled the room the moment the redhead made it to the base of her shaft, a quiet and appreciative giggle leaving her. “I love you, Cordelia. We’ll make a wonderful family.” The blue-eyed girl didn’t hesitate to start very slowly rocking her hips back and forth, not wanting to rush her lover, but loving the feeling of her slick inner walls squeezing around her shaft far more than she should.   
  
“Gods, Lucina… You feel so big inside me….” The redhead closed her eyes and pressed her forehead against her fiance’s, her smile growing as she began to slowly pick up her hips and drop them back down, bouncing her ass in Lucina’s lap. “I mean, I know you’re big, I just sucked your cock, but this… I feel so full and it’s wonderful.~” Cordelia began to pick up the pace of her bouncing as she moved her head down enough to bring Lucina in for a loving and passionate kiss, pushing her tongue into the princess's mouth and exploring every inch that she could reach. However, after a moment or two, the older woman felt her lover’s tongue push back and playfully fight with her own, causing her to giggle and pull back to look into her eyes. “A little excited?~”   
  
“With a fiance like you, how could I not be?” Lucina smiled and planted a loving kiss on the other woman’s neck, earning a shrill moan and a slightly tighter pussy as a result. “Oh? Do you like it when I play with your neck?~” Smirking, the blue-haired woman began to drag her tongue along what she could reach of Cordelia’s neck, enjoying the blissful and lust-filled sounds that would leave the woman as a result. The princess began moving her hands around the woman’s back, dragging her nails along her soft smooth skin, loving the feeling of the knight shuddering to her touch. “You love this, don’t you, Cordelia? The feeling of my fingers gliding along your gorgeous and smooth skin?” It didn't really matter what the answer was, the feeling of her pussy staying tight around her shaft as Cordelia bounced faster and faster was enough reason to think she was right.

 

Cordelia knew she was right, however, biting her lip to avoid having to give her lover an answer as her cheeks continued to burn a bright red. Though, that didn’t stop the moans from rumbling in her throat with each and every bounce that she made, the feeling of Lucina’s cock impaling her over and over again at the quick but gently pace she had set being far too good for her wellbeing. Throwing her head back in sheer ecstasy, the redhead screamed in utter bliss when she felt her lover’s cock throb inside of her, managing to also hit the perfect spot to make every nerve spike in pleasure. “Oh, fuck, Lucina! I love it! Don’t stop! I’m getting close!”   
  
Lucina had no plans to stop, moving her hands from her fiance’s back to her plump rear end, getting a firm and tight hold before actively taking charge of Cordelia’s bouncing. Using her grip on the redhead’s jiggling ass, the blue-haired girl began thrusting as quickly and deeply as she could into the woman, pushing herself closer and closer to a second orgasm. “Me too, Cordelia. I’m not going to stop until every drop is inside you.~”   
  


Before she could even offer up any kind of verbal response, the redhead felt her orgasm crash through her, causing her body to shudder and her pussy to clamp down around her lover’s shaft. A loud and blissful scream left Cordelia as she suddenly felt rope after rope of cum flood her womb, filling her up far more than she expected, but still loving every second of it. Of course, that didn’t stop her from pushing forward and hungry catching the princess’s lips in a heated and desperate kiss, wanting to give one final push of affection.

 

Lucina wasn’t one to ignore her lover’s wants, returning the affection and ignoring the small amount of cum that dribbled out of the redhead’s cunt and into her lap, just enjoying the blissful afterglow of her orgasm while holding onto her fiance. “I love you… Though, we’re not done, right?”

  
“Well… What do you say we keep going until there’s no chance but for me to be pregnant? I don’t mind if we keep going.~” From the surprised but aroused look that came to the princess’s face, Cordelia knew she was going to have fun.


End file.
